If You Only Knew
by msrebeccabourne
Summary: Aphrodite and Reyne are two of the best diva's in the WWE. They both are falling hard for two hot and up-coming superstars. When Vince puts Aphrodite&Jack Swagger and DH Smith&Reyne in two romantic story lines what happens?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers. Becca here with another wonderful story. ****J**** Haha. But anyway this story features my best friend Jenny (jennylynn1193 on twitter). So read and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the WWE or any superstars or divas. **

**If You Only Knew**

**Chapter 1**

"Aphrodite Kassandra Demous," Reyne ,my best friend in the world yelled, "Hurry your lazy butt up! Our match is next!" I rolled my eyes and looked in the mirror one more time to see my reflection. I was wearing a low cut black tank top with the words Queen Of and Your World on the back in white cursive writing, I had tight red leather pants on, a pair of high top black converse, and a pair of black fingerless gloves.

"Your one to talk! You only gave me like 30 minutes in here Miss. My-Hair-Has-To-Look-Perfect-For-DH-Smith." I shot back opening the door.

"Oh please. Like you don't want to impress Jack." She said rolling her eyes.

"I don't like Jack!" I exclaimed hitting her on the shoulder.

"Oh Yeah-" She was cut off by a stage hand knocking on the door.

"Ms. Demous and Ms. Micheals We need you in at the curtains please." He said. I look at Reyne and she looked at me.

"How do I look?" I asked Reyne nervously.

"Fantastic! Duh! How do I look?" She asked.

"Girl are you really asking me? You look fantastic." I said pulling her in front of the body mirror so she could see herself in her pair of black leather pants, red low cut tube top which said the same as mine , with red high top converse, and fingerless gloves.

"Come on Dee Dee, lets go win out first match." Reyne said pulling me out the door. We're rushing down the hallway when I ran into a wall…wait no a person…a male person…..Jack Swagger person.

"I'm sorry Jack." I said as he put his hand out to help me up.

"No problem Dee. Good luck tonight." He said with a wink walking off. I stood in shock for minute blushing.

"DEE! Hurry UP! Michelle and Layla already went out!" Reyne screamed from around the corner. I ran and got the curtains right when 'It's Not Me It's You' by Skillet.

We came out to the ring with much joy to the fans. We both blew kisses to the fans and then bumped hips. We laughed and made are way down the ramp slapping hands with the fans and spreading them love.

"INTRODUCING APHRODITE AND REYNE THE SISTERS OF EXTREME." Came the voice of Tony Chimel. We smiled and climbed through the ropes. Michelle was starting for them.

" I got it." I said patting Reyne on the back. She stepped out side of the ropes.

"Kick her ass." Reyne said slapping my hand.

*RING*

Michelle and I locked up in the middle of the ring. I grabbed her in a head lock and she kicked me in the stomach. I groaned in pain from the blow. She grabbed me by my hair and went to tag Layla. She tagged in Layla and handed me over. I stood up a kick Layla in the stomach. She winced in pain and glared at me. I rolled my eyes and slapped her. She turned her head and looked at me like 'Excuse me?'. I laughed in her face and pushed her down. I smiled and did a DDT on her.

"Dee tag me!" Reyne shouted. I grabbed Layla by her hair and dragged her over to our corner shoving her face in the ground and tagging Reyne's hand. I stepped out of the ring and started cheering her on.

I looked at Lay-Cool's corner and didn't see Michelle. Oh No. I turned around and there she was . I smiled at her and kicked her in the face. She screamed. I kept beating up Michelle on the outside of the ring until I heard the bell ring and our music hit. I jumped up off of Michelle's limp body and turned to celebrate with Reyne.

Reyne and I where in the ring celebrating with the fans. We both rolled out of the ring and up the ramp slapping hands and blowing kisses. We blew one last kiss and made are way threw the curtain.

Reyne and I looked at each other and started screaming a jumping up and down.

"AHHHH! REYNE I CAN NOT BELIEVE IT! WE JUST KICKED LAY-COOL'S ASSES!" I screamed.

"I KNOW DEE!" She screamed.

"Umm…..Ms. Demous? Mr. McMahon wants to see you." He said.

"Do you know why?" I asked.

"No Ms. Demous ,but he said that he would like to see Ms. Micheals' after you." He said.

"Okay and call us Aphrodite and Reyne." I said.

"Yes ,Aphrodite." He said walking off.

"Well I can't keep boss man waiting. Peace Reyne." I said walking into the direction of Vince's office. I made my way to the door and knocked.

"Who is it?" Came the booming voice of Vincent Kennedy McMahon.

"Aphrodite." I said sweetly.

"Come in sweetheart." Said the man I have come to love as a father figure.

"Hi Vince." I said going to give him a hug.

"Hi Dee. How are you doing?" He asked.

"Fantastic. So why did you call me in here?" I asked as a knock came on the door.

"Come in Jack." He said.

"Jack? Vince what's up?" I asked as Jack Swagger came into the room.

"Well sweetie I would like to put you and Jack her in a story line." He said.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I want to put you in a romantic story line. Just a little something for the female fans." He said.

"Well what's the plot?" I asked because I usually wrote my own story lines.

"Well see Jack comes out to watch your match and he say that he is interested. You blow him off and he keeps trying till you cave with your feelings." Vince said.

"I like it." Jack said. They both waited for what I had to say.

"I…LOVE IT!" I exclaimed jumping to give Vince a hug. Vince laughed as I hugged him.

"Glad you like it sweetheart." He said patting my back as I hugged him. I unwrapped my arms from around Vince's neck.

"Well I gotta go tell Reyne it's her turn to come see you Vinny. Anything else you wanted to tell me?" I asked making my way to the door.

"Yeah the story line will start next week." he said.

"Got it. Peace." I said holding up a peace sign and walking out the door. I made my way out the door and ran as fast as I could to the diva's locker room.

"REYNE ANN MICHEALS GET YOU ASS HERE RIGHT NOW!" I exclaimed as I opened the door.

"What is it Dee?" she asked.

"I am in a romantic story line with JACK SWAGGER. Oh and it's your turn to see Vince." I said.

"JACK SWAGGER? You mean the _Jack Swagger_ you've totally got a thing for?" She asked.

"YES! Now go see Vinny before he gets mad!" I said pushing her out the door.

*Reyne*

I couldn't believe that Dee was in a story line with Jack. I knocked on Vince's office door still in shock.

"Who is it?" Vince asked.

"Reyne." I said.

"Come in Reyne." He said as I opened the door.

"Hey Vince…and David." I said as I saw the brown headed superstar.

"Hi Reyne." David said.

"Hi Sweetie." He said standing up and giving me a hug.

"I can go if you and -" I was cut off by Vince.

"No. I called you and David here for a reason. I want to put you two in a romantic story line together. Since Dee is going to be in a story line with Jack you'll need something to do." Vince said.

No way. ,I thought in my head.

"I'm cool with it." David said.

"Umm…I'm down with that." I said.

"Well then it's all settled. The story line will start next week. Your scripts will be sent to your hotel rooms." Vince said.

"Okie dokie. Peace out." I said walking out the door. I ran all the way to the diva's locker room and opened the door.

"DEEDEE! VINCE PUT ME IN A STORY LINE WITH DAVID HART SMITH!" I screamed. (Déjà vu?)

"No way!" Dee screamed.

"WAY!" I screamed back.

*Vince*

No all they have to do is get together now ,I thought to myself as I went over the plan that Stephanie told me to put in action to get these four together.

**I hope you liked.**** Review please**

**-Becca**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I hope many of you liked the first chapter. This chapter shall give you something to hold on to until the next one. I hope you enjoy it…oh and review or Matt Hardy is gonna come Twist Of Fate you. ;)**

**3 -Becca**

**Chapter 2**

"Matthew Moore Hardy," I started glaring at him," If you do not get that damn camera out of my face I will kill you." I said sweetly.

"Come on Dee the fans requested seeing you." Matt said bringing the camera closer to my face. I covered up my face.

"No Matt!" I said slapping him.

"Ouch. Damn girl Jeff and I trained you to well." He said shaking his arm. I laughed at that.

"It's your fault." I said standing up and walking to the door.

"Where do you think you are going Dee?" Matt said walking up behind me.

"To go find someone to talk to….that doesn't make me gag." I said pretending to gag.

"Whatever." He said closing that flip camera of his finally.

"Peace Matthew." I said walking out the door and into a person…..A Jack Swagger person…..again.

"We've gotta quit meeting like this Swagger." I said as he helped me up.

"Hey don't blame me you're the one falling for me." He winked as a peach colored blush crept into my cheeks.

"Whatever Swagger." I said hitting him on the arm…..I'm a very violent person first Matt now Jack.

"Ouch." Jack faked pain falling on the floor. We both started laughing and soon enough with tears in are eyes from laughing to much I joined him on the floor of the arena.

"Who's falling for who now Swagger?" I asked once I regained some of my breath. He just laughed and stood up holding his hand out for me. I grabbed it and he hoisted me up into the air.

"Well Dee I'll see you out there tonight." He said waving good bye walking down the other end of the hallway.

"Peace Swagger." I said holding up a peace sign. _Now what am I? A hippie? I said peace way to many time already._ I shook my head to clear those thoughts and found myself in front of the divas locker room. _Odd,_ I thought. I walked through the door of the divas locker room to find Reyne asking Natalya if she could borrow her curling iron. I walked over to the Canadian diva and my best friend.

"Thanks-" Reyne was cut off by me yanking her away from Natalya.

"Sorry Nattie. I need her for something." I yelled over my shoulder. I dragged her into the bathroom and checked the stalls. We are all clear.

"May I ask why in hell did you just do that?" She yelled at me.

"Because I ran into Jack again and I fell again. He helped me up and then he said hey don't blame me you're the one falling for me or something then I hit him and he pretended to be hurt and all. Then we couldn't stop laughing and yeah." I said really fast with a dreamy look on my face.

"First off," Reyne started," AHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed. We both started jumping up-n-down and squealing. After about five minutes we both had to catch our breath and quit squealing.

"Let's go get you all pretty." She said dragging back into the divas locker room. She went up Natalya, Maryse and The Bella's and whispered something in their ears. _Oh lord help me now_, I thought. Reyne came back over to me with something behind her back and a evil/trying to look innocent look on her face.

"Now Dee, We can do this the easy way or we can force you." She said with Natalya and Maryse behind her. I gulped as Reyne pulled a makeup bag from behind her back.

0o0o0o0o0

After one hour of being poked and prodded with countless make up utensils and having to try on 5 different outfits before they decided that I was perfect.

"Come on Dee. Look at yourself." Reyne said dragging me in front of a mirror. I had to admit in my black high waisted shorts, a sea green tank top, a purple lacey cami under the tank top, a pair of highlighter green converse with purple knee highs, and a pair of lacey fingless gloves .com/dees_outfit/set?id=21591784 . My curled red hair had purple streaks all over it. I smiled at my reflection.

"I like it." I said as the five divas squealed. A knock came on the door.

"Who is it?" Maryse's thick French accent said.

"Who do you think?" Came the voice of the Billion Dollar Princess as the door opened to reveal her frame. "STEPH!" Reyne and I shouted at the same time as we ran up to hug her. She huffed when we hit her with are hug.

"Hi girls." She said hugging us back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as Reyne and I removed are arms from around Stephanie.

"Well I thought that Aurora, Murphy, and I would come for a visit. They missed their daddy." She said.

"Where are the two little ones?" I asked.

"With Hunter," She said, " But what did I interrupt in here?" She asked clasping her hands together.

"Well we're making sure Dee looks smoking for her start of her new story line with Jack." Reyne said.

"You've succeeded." Stephanie said. We all laughed.

"Wait a minute" I shouted looking at Reyne, "What about your story line with David? I thought you would have spent 5 hours getting ready. You have a promo tonight with him!" I exclaimed.

"I forgot!" She shouted running towards her locker. We all started laughing. We all started playing around while Reyne was getting ready. Right when the stage hand knocked on the door to come get us Reyne came out in a pink tank top with a sequined green cami under it, high waisted black shorts, thigh high pink socks, and black boots .com/cgi/set?id=21592312 .

"Perfect timing Rey." I said as we walked out the door. We made our way to the place where mine and Jack's story line would begin.

"Hey Jack." I said as we reached a random hallway backstage.

"Dee, Reyne." He said.

"You guys ready?" Asked the camera guy. We all nodded as Jack got out of the camera's view.

***Camera Rolling***

"_I can't wait to face Michelle and Layla again tonight Rey." Aphrodite said._

"_I know! They are such brats! They think we didn't beat them fair and square." Reyne ranted._

"_Chill-" Aphrodite ran into a person…..Jack Swagger. He put out his hand to help her up ,but she turned him down._

"_I'm sorr-" He started._

"_No you're not Swagger." She said sneering at him as her and Reyne walked away. _

"_I'll get you to fall for me Aphrodite." Jack said with a look of thought on his face._

***Camera Stop Rolling***

"Good job guys." The camera guy said. _I gotta learn his name he can't just be camera guy._

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Good job Jack." I said.

"Didn't do half bad yourself." he said cockily.

"Whatever Swagger. See you later." I said as Reyne and I made are way to the curtains to fight Lay-Cool once again.

"Good luck." I heard Jack yell before 'It's Not Me It's You' blare through the arena.

Reyne and I walked out and blew the fans kisses like Maria does at the beginning of hers. Then we skipped down the ramp and slapped hands with the fans. We slid into the ring and posed for the fans. We got down off of the ropes and Lay-Cool came out. They did their entrance and came into the ring acting like immature five year olds.

"I got her." I said.

"Good luck." Reyne said as she exited the ring.

***ring***

Michelle and I locked up in the middle of the ring. I kicked her in the side and she let go of me. I twisted her arm around her back. She screamed in pain as I smiled. I let go of her and kicked her in the head. She slapped me. I then punched her in the jaw. She gasped and grabbed at her face. I kicked her in her side making her bend to her waist in pain. I grabbed her arm and Irish whipped her into are corner. I tagged Reyne in.

I cheered Reyne on as she set Michelle up for a DDT. Layla tried to come in but I took her out with a bulldog and pushed her out of the ring.

***Bell Rings***

We walked up the ramps with are heads held high and slapping the hands of the adoring fans.

**I really didn't know where to end it but I thought that this would be okay. Review. Please.**

**-Becca**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys and gals(: Sorry I have not updated in like forever! School started back and well I haven't had much time to write ,but you will be happy about this. I am going to TRY to update every weekend! I promise! I will TRY my hardest! But please don't hate! **

**-Becca(:**

**Chapter 3**

"Come on Rey, We can't be late for the meet and greet! Hurry up or I'm getting a ride with someone else!" I yelled banging on the bathroom door that separated us.

"You can go ahead and get a new ride, I'm riding with David." She said all dreamy like. See her and David got together after there little promo backstage. Not that I'm not happy for the two it's just we never spend time together anymore.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my phone off the bed. I walked out of the room slamming the door behind me. I was walking towards the elevator when I ran into someone. _Great, I really don't need this right now_, I thought as tears started coming down my cheeks.

"Dee? Are you okay? Come here." Came the soothing voice of Jack Swagger. I cried for what felt like hours letting all my frustrations out.

"Thank you, Jack." I said as I stood up a little shaky.

"Anytime. Are you headed to the Meet and Greet?" Jack ask nervously.

"Yeah, but Rey ditched me for DH." I said as we got into the elevator.

"Well, do you um, wanna ride with me?" He asked scratching his neck in that boy fashion we all know.

"Sure." I said smiling.

The elevator came to a stop at the ground floor. We made are way to Jack's rental car. We both go into the mustang. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and I looked like CRAP!

"Damn it!" I said as I went through my bag for my eye make up up remover.

"What?" Jack asked slamming on brakes.

"Look at my eyeliner? DUDE, it fucking looks like SHIT! Excuse my language, but I'm pissed at myself for crying." I said as I applied the makeup remover to my smeared eyeliner.

"I think you look beautiful." Jack said looking forward.

"Thanks." I said blushing. I looked back into the mirror fixing my makeup, every few minutes sneaking glances at Jack.

**JACKS POV**

_Why hell did I say that? I am such an idiot now she know that I like her! Ugh,_ I thought in my head as we road to the arena. I shook my head silently to myself as I watched Dee apply the make up to her beautiful, pretty gorgeous. _Jack stop it. You know she will never want a guy like you. Oh yeah? Why wouldn't she? I'm Jack Swagger. Maybe because you're talking to your self. _I shook my head to clear those thoughts. All I knew was that I liked her. A lot.

**DEE POV**

_HE CALLED ME BEAUTIFUL! Oh my freaking gosh! Jack FREAKIN' Swagger called me beautiful!, _I thought as I re-applied the make up to my face. After I was done I put everything back in my purse and we we're there, at the arena. To the fans Jack and I went out on a date, so far, and we liked each other a lot. So I grabbed his hand.

"For the fans." I whispered in his ear resting my head on his shoulder. We came to the table and sat down beside of each other. We were the last two to show up, thanks to my break down.

"You guys ready?" asked security. Everyone nodded. The security took the first group and brought them to the first table, which was ours.

"Hi there sweetheart." I said to a young girl dressed up like me.

"Hi Dee." She said hiding behind her dad's leg.

"What's your name sweetie?" I asked grabbing a sharpie.

"Danielle Marie Michaels." She said stepping out from behind her dad's leg and standing in front of me smiling.

"Well, Danielle do you want a picture?" I ask standing up. She nodded her head. I picked her up gently and placed her on my hip.

"Do you want Jack in the picture?" I asked. She shook her head. I grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him up out of his chair. He hugged me from behind and wrapped his arms around us.

"Say Cheese." Her father said. We all smiled. The camera flashed.

o0o0o0o0o

After 2 hours of fans, flashes of camera's, and them smell of sharpie's we were all ready to go back to the hotel. See the smiles on the fans faces made it all worth it though.

**I didn't exactly no where to end this but I thought this might be a good place. I hope you guys aren't major pissed at me for not updating. **

**Much love, **

**Becca(:**

**PS: Review Bitchess (;**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys and gals(: Chapter 4 can you believe it? I know its taken me like forever but isn't worth it?**

**Songs I recommend you listen to:**

**1. Stairway To Heaven by Led Zeppelin**

**2. Back To December by Taylor Swift**

** R Who We R By Ke$ha(:**

**Yeah so(:**

**Chapter 4 **

"Dee, he is so dreamy,-" Those are a few of the only words I have heard all week. Rey was going on again about how amazing David was. And personally? I couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop just stop it. Okay?" I said standing up and turning to look back at a shocked Rey.

"Excuse me? What the hell Dee?" She said, standing up.

"All you do is talk about David. All you do is text him or hang out with him." I said angrily.

"Excuse me for being happy, for once Dee." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, when is the last time we hung out?" I asked.

"Well-"

"Exactly all you do is talk about David or text him or hang out with him. Personally? I am sick of it." I said storming out the door, slamming it behind me. Once I was finally out of there I let my tear fly free. I fell limp on the ground. After a few minutes I heard light foot steps come my way.

"Dee?" Asked the southern voice of Jeff Hardy, my ex-boyfriend.

"Jeff?" I said looking up, my face was tear stained.

"What happened?" He asked bending down.

"Rey, she just-" I burst into tears as Jeff's strong arms enclosed me.

"Its all gonna be okay, Dee." He said rubbing soft, circles in my back.

…..

It was time for mine and Rey's match. Neither of us had spoken sense are outburst last Monday after RAW.

"Mrs.- Dee I mean, Its time for your match." Came the voice of one of the crew members.

"Okay." I said taking one last glance in the mirror. I walked out of the dressing room and to the curtain. Rey was already there.

"Um, Hi." I said, she nodded back at me. Our music started up and we made are way out to the ramp and down to the mat. We didn't interact as much as we usually do, and they could tell something was up.

"Well Jr, I think there is something up with Rey and Dee." Michael Cole said.

"I think you are right Cole." Said Jr.

We both stepped into the ring and got ready as LayCool's music hit. Michelle and Layla made there way to the ring in their skimpy attire. Michelle grabbed a microphone from Lillian.

"Well, well Layla. It looks like we have best friend issues." She said pointing to us. Her and Layla laughed so fake it made me want to kick their asses.

"For your information, we don't have problems with each other. We have problems with you two bitches." Rey said.

"Woah, now hold up sweet heart. We are just going by this video we saw.

_*Video*_

_*SOBING* _

"_Dee?" Jeff Hardy appeared on the screen, in front of a crying Aphrodite. _

"_Jeff?" Dee yanked up her head to see the multi-colored hair superstar. _

"_What happened?" He asked bending down beside the curly headed diva._

"_Rey, she just-" Dee was cut off by another round of tears. Jeff held her close as she wept. _

_*END OF VIDEO*_

"It seems like Dee doesn't like Jack anymore." Layla said into the microphone.

"For your information Jack and I, have nothing to do with this." I said glairing at the two, wondering how they their nasty hands on that video. I didn't even know anyone was recording it.

"Sure, but I'm pretty sure Jack won't like these." Michelle said looking toward the screen above the curtain.

There was a slide show of pictures from mine and Jeff's previous relationship. I gasped in shock and ran out of there.

Once I got behind the curtain I burst into tears. I sank to the floor in tears. A few seconds later someone came through the curtain.

"Dee? There you are." Came the relieved voice of Rey.

"What do you want?" I sated standing up.

"Listen, Dee. I am sorry. You we're right. I was acting like a complete bitch." She said.

"You're telling me." I said as she glared playfully at me.

"So am I forgiven?" She asked.

"Of course." I said running to her and wrapping my arms around her thin frame.

_Jeff's POV_

_Hm, I am glad I gave Michelle and Layla those photos. No one is gonna have my Aphrodite, if it's up to me._

**The end(: Please don't hate me? Haha. (: Let's see where this story takes us. (:**

**-Bex ILOVEYOU(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I hope you guys like this one, and arent pissed at me for not updating, again. I mean I know I use "Alegbra I" for my excuse all the time, but that mid-term was worth half of my grade! And I still don't know what I made, and if I don't pass it this year, I am going to have to re-take it, and my friend Ian wont let me. So yeah. Kthanksbai.**

**-Bex**

**Chapter 5**

"DEE! Where the heck did LayCool get those pictures?" asked Vince. After that whole thing went down, Vince called us in here.

"Well, Vince, as you know Jeff and I dated before, like a year ago? And they got those picture, from then, my hair isn't even the same color as it was then. Vince, I don't even have those pictures anymore. Maybe they got them from Jeff, but Jeff isn't the kind of guy who would do that." I said wondering who would do this, Michelle and Layla, they may be evil, but someone else was behind this too.

"Well, I'll look in on it, Dee. Be careful though." Vince said dismissing me. I got up with a sigh and came to the door. I started walking to the girls locker room when I ran into a male figure. I looked up and there was, no other than, Jack Swagger.

"Hey Dee, I'm so sorry that they-" I didn't even get to hear the rest of his sentence, before I broke down. And that is how I spent my night, crying in the arms of the guy I loved, but could never have, because Michelle and Layla. I cried, cried because of them, cried for never being able to have Jack, cried because I was slowly but surely losing my mind, and finally because I couldn't handle being strong all the damn time.

"Dee? Wake up, Dee?" I arose to the sound of Jack Swaggers voice.

"What?" I asked jumping up and checking to make sure I had all my clothes on.

"You came out of Vince's office crying and you feel asleep here." He said handing me an aspirin and a coffee mug.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm not usually like that." I said standing up and looking at my reflection in the mirror.

"It's okay to cry sometimes Dee. Whenever you need me, I'm here." Jack said stepping closer to me.

"Thanks, Jack." I said wrapping my arms around his muscular figure. We stayed together for longer than two just friends should. We slowly pulled a parting starting dreamingly into each others eyes. Green meeting Blue. We both began to lean forward lips, inches apart, and then they finally met.

**I know it is like SUPER SHORT and totally horrible, but pleaseeee, don't hate me? I've been going through a lot of shit lately and I just havent had time for this. So I know its really short and it like not great but I will make myself update this weekend. I swear. ****J**

**-Bex. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Please, don't be pissed.(: Again, lots of shit has happened , I my mothers sent to a therapist. Knew I was losing my mind. Just Kidding, But Seriously, I am sorry. I shouldn't promise when I am gonna update, because again as I always say shit happens. So yeah. Enjoy. **

**~Rebeccca Hope's your hoe.(:**

**Chapter 6**

We both slowly pulled back. We were silent for a few minutes, nether one of us stronger, or had the right mind to say something.

"Um, I think I'm gonna go." I said attempting to scurry off down to my hotel room. Jack grabbed a hold of my arm.

"Dee, just…stay. Please. I know I am taking a gamble telling you this, and it may blow up in my face and make me look like a fool, but… I like you Dee. I really do. Please let me take care of you, you're falling apart, and I want to help put you together again." Jack said slowly releasing my arm.

"Jack, I want someone to take me in and care for me, just make me one promise," he nodded his head, "Don't break me even more." I said slowly leaning in to kiss him again. Are lips moved in sync, never breaking beat.

* * *

"Dave, you're too sweet!" I said as he gave me a single rose to go with the other eleven in my hand. He had sent me on scavenger hunt to find him.

"Darling, I…I did this because I didn't know how to say this," He stuttered out looking nervous. I grabbed his hand in reassurance, "I wanted this to be very special and I wanted it to be perfect, like this relationship. You understand me, and I understand you, and that is what makes us click…I love you Reyne. So much, and I want this forever. Will you be my wife?"

I was in utter shock. I knew my answer, "Yes, David. Yes. I love you too. And I want this till the day I die. I love you." I said throwing my arms around his strong neck. His arms wrapped around my slender waist.

* * *

"Jack," I called through are joint hotel room.

"Yes, babe?" He called from the bed.

"Vince, wants to see us asap. He texted me." I said smiling as he stood and slid his hands around my body.

"Why?" He asked kissing up my neck.

"Don't try to distract me. And he said a change to are story line." I said slipping out of his embrace and grabbing his large hand.

"Change?" He groaned.

"Yep, now come on complainer." I said giggling daring him out the door and into the car. On the way to the arena we held hands the entire drive.

We entered the building hands locked walking to Vince's office. I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Vince's voice called our scratchy.

"Dee." I said sweetly.

"Come in darling." He said with a sweeter voice. I opened my door and to my surprise Jeff Hardy was in the office.

"Hi Vinny. Hi Jeff." I said going to hug Vince. Jack and Jeff glared at each other from across the room. I stepped back from Vince and went to go sit down.

"So, Jack and Dee, I have decided to make this a little interesting. Jeff is going to try his hardest to interfere in y'all relationship, like a…crazy ex-boyfriend." Vince said smiling from ear to ear.

"Um, okay?" I asked/answered.

"I don't like it, but I'll do it." Jack said glaring dagger into Jeff.

"I'm cool with whatever as long as I can wrestle." Jeff said smirking in Jack's direction.

"is that all Vince? Cause if it is, I would love to get in a quick training session." I said standing.

"That's all. Have fun." I exited before either of the boys and made my way to the gym.

_**Third Person POV:**_

"You try to break up Dee and I, and you are dead, Hardy, get it?" Jack said shoving Jeff into a wall.

"She was mine first. Watch it, Swagger." Jeff said pushing Jack off of him and walking away thinking…_Dee will be mine soon enough._

Thanks for reading y'all. Review please?

~Rebecca.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello people. ****J Chapter 7? Hell yeah. Enjoy, and if you enjoy it enough review. Or if you hated it Review…Just review… J**

**~Rebecca. **

**Chapter 7**

"I can't believe you and DH are engaged!" I screamed at Reyne. We started jumping up and down in the middle of Starbucks.

"Um, Ladies? Can you please calm down?" asked one of the workers. We both looked at each other and laughed.

"Sorry, sir." I responded. We grabbed are coffee's and walked back to the hotel to grab are bags and stuff for the show tonight. We hopped into Reyne's rental car and made are way to the arena. We got there and went towards the Diva's locker room, Starbucks in hand, to prepare for tonight. We had a tag match. Us against LayCool. We were gonna kick some bimbo ass. I grabbed my black leather skinny pants, they weren't jeans so I can't call them skinny jeans, can I? I don't know. Anyways, I grabbed those, a teal tank top that said, I'm not a bitch, I just don't like you, and some black high top converse. My match was before my little skit with Jack. I'd have to change into some booty shorts and a plaid shirt with some converse for that. I dressed in my ring attire and applied some eyeliner in the mirror. I put it back in the bag and made my way to catering.

I ran into Matthew Moore Hardy there. He was with Shannon who was visiting. I ran to Shannon who stood up when he saw me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me off the ground. Shannon Brian Moore was my best friend in the world, besides Reyne. Shannon, the Hardy's, and I go way back to the trampoline wrestling days. I grew up beside the Hardy's with Reyne, on my other side. We always hung out when we were little. Shannon was like the big brother I never got. He always looked out for me. Not that Jeff and Matt didn't it's just I dated Jeff and Matt was like a younger brother.

"SHANNON BRIAN MOORE! I missed your punk ass!" I shouted still hugging him.

"APRODITE KASSANDRA DEMOUS! I missed your petite ass!" He yelled. I slapped his head, and he quickly released me.

"Petite ass?" I questioned shaking my head.

"It's all I could think of shawty." He said winking.

"TNA has sure made you a whole lot dumber. Or the WWE made me a helluva lot smarter." I laughed.

"Shut the fuck up!" He shouted chasing after me, we ran all around the arena until I ran into a tall figure…guess who? Yep that's right, Jack.

"Hey darlin'." I reached up to kiss his cheek. He glared at Shannon. I rolled my eyes.

"No need to glare, man." Shannon said. Jack glared harder.

"Jack this is Shannon, he's like my big brother." I said. Jack softened his glare into just a stare.

"Oh then, it's nice to meet you Shannon." he said putting his hand out for Jack to shake. Shannon shook his head.

"I'm a hugger, man." Shannon said opening his arms and running towards Jack and grabbing his ass when they hugged. Jack's eyes bulged out of his head. I couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

"Did I mention Shannon's gay?" I said laughing when Shannon finally released him.

"No, you didn't." Jack said with a horrified expression.

"Sorry, Shanny. Jack's mine." I said as Jack wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Damn…" He said shaking his head.

"So, Shannon's like homosexual?" Jack asked looking at me.

"No. I just wanted to see what you'd do. Sorry, darling." I said laughing with Shannon.

"That was not nice." Jack said crossing his arms and pouting.

"Is this nice?" I asked reaching up and pecking his lips.

"Very." he said kissing me this time.

"Get a room." Shannon said covering his eyes.

"Shut up, punk ass."

"Make me petite ass."

"Go to hell, you dumbass."

"I'm good here on earth."

"I love you, Shan.

"Love you too, doll." Shannon said winking. I started laughing. I missed home. Shannon reminded me of that. I really wanted to go back and visit soon…with Jack. I really hoped my family would like him. I did, a lot. Shannon seemed too. I just hope the rest of my family was okay with him.

"Well, as much fun as it is too be with you, Shan, I have to go film a segment with Jack here." I said giving Shannon a quick hug.

"Don't get to frisky." Shannon said swatting my ass.

"Shut up, asshole!" I yelled over my shoulder. I heard Shannon laugh as Jack and I rounded the corner. We walked hand in hand to the Gorilla station. You know the place where the curtain is? Yeah, that's where we are filming are segment. Jeff was already waiting. I smiled and waved. Jeff was a nice guy, really nice. Thing's weren't the same sense we had broken up.

"Y'all ready?" Yelled the camera guy. We all nodded and got into place.

_~Rolling Film~_

_Jack and Aphrodite came in view, holding hands. Jeff ran into Jack. Jack shoved him against the wall._

"_What the hell Hardy?" Jack yelled. _

"_I'm gonna take back Dee." Jeff said reversing their position. They started hitting each other. Dee stood back in shock. Jeff got Jack wore down. He planted a kiss on Dee, and ran off. Dee looked after the Rainbow Haired Warrior, momentarily. She bent down to tend to her beaten down boyfriend._

_~End of Film~_

"Great job you guys!" Yelled the camera crew. Jack and I went off in the direction of catering. I was looking for Reyne. We hadn't talked much lately. Her off with DH and my self with Jack. We were both very busy ladies. I spotted her and DH lip locking.

"Break it up. Sorry DH, but I am stealing your girl. She's mine for tonight. We've got some catching up to do, with are dear friend Shannon. You can take Jack." I said grabbing Reyne and pulling her up while pushing Jack down. I had a night planned of chick flicks, candy, and catching up.

**I didn't really know how to end it. Oh well, review, please? I'll give you candy(; and Shannon Moore…wait…how about I keep Shannon and you just take the candy? Deal? Good. Now review.**

**~Rebecca**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Dee…petite ass, wakeup!" Shout Shannon jumping on my bed. _Who invited this trip, of right me, _I thought to myself as I opened my eyes just a little.

"What, Shannon?" I said squinting up.

"Jack called you and I answered and he said that you two have a signing in," Shannon glanced at the alarm clock,"30 minutes."

"30 minutes? Why didn't you wake me up earlier!" Shouted slapping his while grabbing my towel and clothes. I was multi-talented. I ran into the shower and jumped in. 20 minutes later I was dressed in a blue floral dress that came down to mid thigh, some brown lace up vintage boots, a hat, and a brown cardigan. I heard a knock on the door. I ran to open it. It was Jack.

"Ready to go?" Jack asked extending his arm. I gladly accepted and shut the door behind me.

"Thank you. I love Shan, and all but he just gets so damn annoying sometimes." I said as we reached the elevator. Jack slightly chuckled.

"So, I assume last night was fun?" Jack smirked in my direction.

"Shannon kept me up the whole night screaming…" I said as Jack's face reddened. I started laughing, "You know I was kidding right? There's only one guy I want, and he's all-American." I said leaning up to plant a kiss on Jack's plum pink lips. Jack pushed my back against the elevator wall as my hands went up to run through his hair, his hands slipped down to my ass and he gave it a gentle squeeze. We heard the elevator door open and we quickly separated. I fixed my dress and hair. I looked in the mirror glass elevator and fixed my smudged lip stick. We strode out of the elevator arm in arm. Jack opened the door form me and we got in the car. Jack drove us to the arena with ease. The signing was going to be outside the arena.

Jack rushed over to open my door for me, he grabbed my hand and we made are way to the check in table. We smiled and showed are passes to the guards. They let us in and smiled with greeting. We were at the last table, so we were the fans last visit. The gates were to open at 10:30, it was 10:20 now. We had ten minutes to pass and Jack and I passed it by talking. Soon enough, the fans came bursting threw.

"Hi, there darling." I said as a little girl, about the age 7 holding on to a young mans leg I assumed to be her older brother. She smiled and let go.

"Hi, Dee." She exclaimed.

"What's your name doll?" I asked grabbing a sharpie as she handed me her magazine to sign.

"Danni Marie Smith." She said smiling.

"How old are you, Danni?" I asked signing her magazine, Danni, Thank you for coming out today! Continue to watch wrestling, please! I hope to always have your support, doll. XO, Dee.

"I am 7." She said holding up seven fingers.

"And who is this?" I asked looking up at the older man.

"That's my big brother Tommy, he watches over me sense Daddy died." She said smiling sadly.

"I am so sorry to here that, darling." I said handing back over her magazine.

"You're her favorite, Dee. She says she wants to be just like you when she grows up." He said smiling.

"Well thank you. Do you want a picture?" I asked smiling. She nodded her head excitedly as Tommy pulled out a camera. I grabbed Danni and lifted her up with ease. I placed her on my hip and smiled at the camera.

"Can Jack be in the picture too?" Danni asked. I smiled and grabbed my boyfriends hand, pulling him up. He wrapped his arms around Danni and I. We smiled as the camera flashed.

"Do you want a picture Tommy?" I asked looking in his direction. He smiled and nodded. I put my arm around his shoulder and smiled as Jack took the picture.

"Thank you, so much." Tommy said hugging me.

"No, thank y'all. It's fan's like y'all that make my job worth it." I said sitting back down.

Hours later and the cramped up hands, we were done. I rose and grabbed Jack's hand. I rested my head on his shoulder as we walked towards the car. I looked down at my phone, it was now 3:00. I loved my job, but it wore me out sometimes.

"What do you want to do now?" Jack asked as we got out of the car at the hotel.

"Sleep." I said closing my eyes on the elevator.

"My room? Or yours?" He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Where ever you carry me too." I said as I jumped into his arms.

"Mine then…" He said as the elevator dinged.

"Can I borrow one of your shirts?" I asked as we reached his room and opened his door.

"As long as I can help you change." Jack said setting me down and digging through his bag to find a shirt. I slapped his ass.

"Pervert." I said as he turned around and pushed me down the bed planting my lips with a kiss. My hands traveled up into his hair.

"Can I help?" He asked smirking.

"As long as I can help you." I said smirking back.

"Let's get starts…partner." He said removing his sports coat.

I unbuttoned his shirt one by one and slowly pulled it off of him. I took off my cardigan and he took off his belt. I slipped off my shoes as he slipped off his. I undid his belt and he removed his white wife beater. I pulled down his pants as he pulled my dress down. We were both in are underwear. I grabbed his neck a brought his lips down to plant a kiss on them. He laid me down on the bed and hovered over me planting kisses on whatever he could. I brought him back up to my lips and cuddled into him.

"Not today, darling." I said closing my eyes and falling asleep.

**Hope y'all liked it.(: I am taking any suggestions to make this better! Also, I am making a one shot for repaying you guys, for all the support and reviews.(: First three persons to PM me, gets to be in it, and get the superstar of there choice.(: Only three. Just to show y'all the love.(: Thank you. **

**~Rebecca**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello lovely people. Don't kill me? lol. Um, i am doing another oneshot thingy, first 5 people to PM get one. Um, so PM me. and we will def. have some fun with this, yo.;) um, enjoy. and please review. i see everyone of them, and i love it.(:-Rebecca**

"David? Darling, wake up. We have to go meet are wedding planner!" I said shaking the brown headed superstar awake. He opened his eyes.

"Five more minutes?" he groaned getting up.

"No, I have to go make sure Dee and Jack are up!" I shouted rushing out of the room and down the hall. I knocked on Jack and Dee's door until Jack opened it.

"What?" Jack whispered.

"We have the wedding planner meeting today." I said.

"Dee's been throwing up every morning for the past 4 days, and I don't know what to do any more, Reyne." Jack said resting his head against the door.

"Could she be pregnant?" I asked looking at the blonde.

"Yeah…" Jack said eyes widening. I pushed through the hotel door. I ran into the bathroom and looked at Dee. She looked like hell.

"Are you pregnant?" I asked looking at her. Her eye widened.

"Maybe?" Dee answered.

"I'll be right back with a pregnancy test." I said storming out of the hotel room and down to the little shop down stairs. I grabbed two different kinds, paid and ran back upstairs. I knocked and Jack let me in admittedly let me in, I saw Dee in the bathroom and I handed her the test. She closed the door a quickly peed on them. We waited 5 long minutes, when we heard Jack's phone beep. We set a timer on it.

"Who wants to look?" I asked. Dee and Jack both stood up and walked into the bathroom they looked at the test and compared it to the box. Dee dropped the box and test.

"Holy mother fucker." Dee said eyes bulging out of her head.

"I assume that means, its positive?" I laughed.

"Yeah." Dee said looking at Jack.

"Well, I get a little girl or boy. My mom will be proud." He laughed. Dee smiled and kissed him on the cheek. I laughed at the gesture.

"Break it up love birds, we don't need another mini-Jack." I laughed standing up and going to the door.

"We'll be ready in like 15 minutes." Jack shouted. I walked up to my door. I opened it to find David already dressed and ready.

"Hello, darling." He said placing his arms around me. I leaned into his embrace and we just staid their. I lent my head up and placed a kiss on his lips.

"This is all to perfect." I said sighing.

"And what wrong with perfection? That's what you are." He said looking into my eyes.

"Nothing's perfect, David. This isn't some fairy tail. Somethings gonna happen I can feel it." I said sitting down on the bed.

"I'll make sure nothing happens, Rey. I'll make sure that everything is perfect, just for you." He said lifting my chin up to kiss me on my forehead. I smiled slightly.

"Oh before I forget, Dee is pregnant." I said. David's eyes bulged out of his head.

"Are you serious?" He exclaimed. I nodded slightly giggling at his expression.

"I bet she/he is gonna be adorable, like it's mother." I said leaning back into my bed. Someone knocked on the door, and David went to answer it.

"Hello Reyne!" Dee shouted walking in with Jack around her waist. I rolled my eyes at their embrace.

"Starbucks, then wedding planer?" I asked.

"PLEASE!" Dee shouted walking out the door. I giggled and grabbed my purse. We made are way to the elevator and down it with mindless chatter.

"So, Dee, what are you going to name this baby if it happens to be a girl?" I asked nudging her a little.

"Kelly." She said dead serious. She started laughing for the expression on my face.

"Now seriously."

"Danielle, but I wanna call her Dani. Jack can come up with middle names. If it was a boy, I'd name it...Danny." She said leaning back into Jack's arms. I grabbed my phone and quickly snapped a picture of them.

"Twitter." I said smiling. Dee rolled her eyes.

"What does the tweet say?"

"The lovely mommy and daddy."

"You're kidding right?"

"Yes."

"Well what does it say?"

"Jack and Dee, cutest couple...EVAR!" I laughed at Dee's eye rolling while Jack chuckled slightly.

"More like you and David over there." Dee said.

"You and Jack are like the all american couple. It's adorable." I said as the elevator dinged. We filled out and made a bee line for the car to pick up are Starbucks.

"Venti vanilla coffee based frap and two birthday cake pops for me." Dee shouted from the backseat into the ordering thingy.

"Same, except an English Muffin." I shouted. The boys didn't want anything so we pulled forward and got are order.

"Would you like to try a birthday cake pop, Jack?" Dee asked snuggling into his embrace.

"Sure?" He said. Dee held it up to him, and he bit down and smiled.

"Don't you just love it?" Dee shouted drinking some of her coffee.

"That was yummy." He said rubbing her stomach lovingly. I smiled at the couple and snapped another shot for twitter; _Baby love. :) so cute, right?_

I put my phone away and grabbed David's free hand.

_Who would have ever thought this would have happened?_


End file.
